The son of Zeus and the son of Hephaestus
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Jason and Leo talk, and things get intense between Leo and Jason as Leo's old feelings come back. Jason/Leo. Warnings and everything inside.


Title: The son of Zeus and the son of Hephaestus

Summary: Jason and Leo talk, and things get intense between Leo and Jason as Leo's old feelings come back.

Rated: T

Pairing(s): Leo/Jason

Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warning(s): intense kissing

* * *

><p>Leo's PoV:<p>

Piper was asleep, and Leo was left alone with Jason. There was a sort of awkward silence, after what had happened in Chicago. Leo fumbled with the lock as he worked on Coach Hedge's cage. Apparently Jason wasn't feeling very talkative, either. And he was probably exhausted. **"Get some sleep,"** Leo suggested. **"It's your turn."**

**"Leo, I'm sorry about that stuff I said in Chicago,"** Jason apologized.** "That wasn't me. You're not annoying and you _do_ take stuff seriously - especially your work. I wish I could do half the things you do."**

Leo felt himself blushing and thanked the gods it was dark. Sometimes the old feelings did come back, and they were strong this time. Leo had been keeping a crush on Jason from his friends forever. Well, not a crush. Not anymore. As Leo spent more and more time with Jason, that crush had turned into love.

He tried to cover his blush by glancing up at the ceiling. _Changing your mind about me so fast?_ he wanted to joke as he shook his head. **"I t****ry very hard to be annoying,"** Leo joked.** "Don't insult my ability to**** _annoy_. And how am I supposed to resent you if you go apologizing? I'm a lowly mechanic. You're like the prince of the sky, son of the Lord of the Universe. I'm _supposed_**** to resent you."** But Leo was as far from resenting Jason as one could get.

**"Lord of the Universe?"** Jason looked confused.

**"Sure, you're all - _bam!_ Lightning man. And 'Watch the fly. I am the eagle that soars-'"**

Jason laughed. "You know what? I take that back. You _are_ annoying." Jason moved closer to Leo and Leo found himself staring deep into his best friend's eyes, surprised at the love he saw in them.** "I apologize for apologizing."**

**"Thank you."** And with that Leo did something so bold he shocked even himself. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Jason's. Jason gasped against his mouth but didn't pull away, shocking Leo even more. Jason's lips were so soft against his own, so warm. "I love you, Jason," Leo gasped into the kiss. "I love you. I do."

He opened his eyes to find Jason staring at him in shock. His best friend shook his head and said, "You idiot," before kissing Leo again. Leo's heart swelled with happiness and he pulled Jason closer. He felt Jason climbing into his lap and pushing him down on the couch. Leo opened his eyes and saw Jason's eyes sparkling with love. "I love you, Leo Valdez," Jason said.

Leo attacked Jason, and the blonde fell on his back at the other end of the couch, both boys laughing. The laughter stopped when Leo kissed Jason deeply, sliding his hands down to Jason's hips. "I love you, too, Jason Grace," Leo whispered, and bent his head to kiss Jason's neck.

Jason pulled back, and Leo's stomach clenched. Had he done something to upset Jason? "Not here," Jason said, glancing over at Piper, who was asleep on the other couch.

"She's asleep," Leo reassured Jason, kissing his neck again. Jason moaned and Leo felt his fingernails digging into his scalp.

"Leo..." Jason moaned, and Leo forgot about Piper. Hell, he forgot about everyone else in the world. "Not tonight, all right?"

"All right," Leo agreed. He lay down beside Jason, squished between the boy he loved and the couch pillows, but he didn't care. It was so much more comfortable than sleeping on Festus' back. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought I'd write a LeoJason fic because I love this pairing. Set during The Lost Hero. This is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus fanfic so no flames please. Hope you liked it! And also please let me know if I should turn this into a multi-chapter fanfics. **


End file.
